Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to design of power converters, and more specifically relate to compensation design of power converters.
Description of the Related Art
The design of a switching power converter is usually performed in two stages, power stage design and compensation design. Power stage design may include selection of the appropriate inductor and capacitor for the output filter, switching frequency, the power switches, the controller integrated circuit (IC), the input capacitor, and the input electromagnetic interference filter (if needed). The power stage design is typically based on requirements such as the input and output voltage, maximum output current, converter efficiency, total cost, footprint size, etc. Compensation design may include choosing the control topology and the feedback compensation network to meet loop specifications such as phase margin (PM), gain cross-over frequency (FCO), low frequency gain (LFG), and gain margin (GM). Compensation design for switching power converters can be a difficult and time consuming process requiring many manual iterations to find a design that meets all the desired loop specifications.